


what else is VR for?

by snoozalicious



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Jeremy, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Michael, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jeremy isn't as Straight as he thought, M/M, Masturbation, No SQUIP, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, There's a little fluff, VR Porn, also these two are total nerds and i love them, but like barley any, friends to lovers?, okay there is plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozalicious/pseuds/snoozalicious
Summary: Apparently I have nothing better to do with my free time than write BMC porn. Enjoy ;)...I might make a part 2 if people are interested....





	what else is VR for?

Jeremy bit down on his lip, sitting cross-legged on his bed and wondering if it was actually possible to wish a boner away. Curse hormones. It wasn’t like he _wanted_ this. Okay, well, maybe he did--just a little--but not right _now_. Not with Michael, best friend extraordinaire, on his way over.

 _It’s not like he’s gonna be on time anyway,_ a sultry voice in his mind tried to “reason” with him. Michael had said he’d be over at 5, which meant that he’d probably get there by 5:30 at the earliest.

It was 4:53 now.

Jeremy glanced towards his window, as if he’d actually be able see Michael approaching through the closed blinds.

There was a second of silence for the death of Jeremy's will power before he nervously slid off his bed and picked a cheap VR headset off the floor. He'd gotten it as a Christmas present last year and basically just used it for watching porn since he'd yet to find a game worth playing on it. 

 _This'll be fine,_ he flicked his phone on, opening up a porn site in an incognito tab. If he got off now he wouldn't have to worry about  _this_ coming back when Michael was over. Well, he'd be less worried about _this_ coming back... What? It wasn't his fault Michael had a nice voice. And his  _laugh_. God, Jeremy could listen to him laugh for hours. Not his full-blown, maniacal cackle (although Jeremy would also admit to finding that charming in it's own way, especially when Michael starting snorting) but the low, breathy chuckle that'd fall past his lips when he'd get Jeremy cornered in a game.

Holy _fuck_ did that do things to him. But, like, not in a gay way though.

 

 

Michael peaked his head into the living room, rolling his eyes when he spotted Jeremy's dad asleep on the couch. He'd spent ten minutes knocking on the door of the Heere household before using his totally awesome and practical lock picking skills to pick open their door (fuck Jeremy for ever saying it was a lame and shady thing to learn). 

Micheal shrugged off his backpack, abandoning it by the doorway. He blinked in surprise when Jeremy wasn't waiting for him in the basement. Frowning, he pulled out his phone and checked the time: 5:09. Shit. He was early. Michael figured Jeremy would probably be in his room jerking off or something. He chuckled at the thought, making his way to Jeremy's room, swinging the door open and--

It took a few seconds for Michael to take in the situation. Jeremy, leaning back on his bed, VR headset strapped on. Jeremy, one hand loosely covering his mouth, doing nothing to muffle the weak groans coming out. Jeremy, jeans and boxers pulled down his thighs, one hand gripped tightly around his--WOAHP.

Michael froze, letting out a mangled high-pitched noise of surprise that went unheard by his best friend.

Was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming. There was no way this was happening. This was just some weirdly vivid sex dream he was having about Jeremy. It's not like he didn't get those nightly--but usually they weren't prefaced by a full day of school and spilling his slushie on the walk over to the Heere's.

So was this real?

He'd finished off half a joint on the way over and he sort of wished he wasn't ghosting a high right now because it was making it hard for his brain of process everything. He was pretty sure his first reaction to walking in on his best friend jerking off shouldn't be to get on his knees and finish the job for him, because that would be gay. Okay, well, it's not like Michael _wasn't_ gay. He was. Very gay. Especially for Jeremy. Which was okay. But Jeremy was 100% straight (or at least like 98%... 94%? ...okay, 80% at least) and that was okay too. Except for in this particular situation, where Michael was (still) standing in Jeremy's doorway with his mouth (still) agape and watching his long-time buddy/crush stroke his own dick and god he was  _hot_.

Michael ran his tongue over his lips, standing stagnant for a few more seconds before quietly stepping into Jeremy's room and even more quietly pulling the door closed behind him. Maybe he could hide in Jeremy's closet for the rest of the night and just pretend he forgot that they were supposed to hang out? He figured anything was better than standing in an open doorway, where there was the possibility of getting caught by Mr. Heere.

Sadly, Michael didn't close the door quietly enough because suddenly Jeremy ripped the VR headset off his face--which immediately exploded into a unbelievably dark shade of red. 

"Michael?" Jeremy's voice came out insanely high-pitched and cracked in the middle of his name. Michael panicked. Maybe he could run past Jeremy and jump through the window? Crashing landing on the street seemed like a better option than having to face is friend, who had bolted upright in his bed and was now desperately trying to pull his shirt down and cover himself up. There was no getting out of this, was there? 

 _Well, if it's just going to be awkward anyway_ , Michael decided to not overthink things and just blame it on his "high" if this got weird. 

He strode forward, trying to look confident and not completely like a nervous wreck. Jeremy looked at him with wide eyes, his mouth moving but unable to force any words out of his throat. Michael stopped when he was knee-to-knee with Jeremy, leaning dangerously over him with one hand on the bed beside him and the other traveling from his knee, up his thigh, until his the tips of his fingers were digging softly into Jeremy's hip and his thumb traced gently over the base of his erection.

"Need some help?" Michael inwardly cringed, knowing the words came directly from his mental bank of porno scenes.

There was a long second of silence before Jeremy flopped back on his bed, muttering a small "oh my god". Michael wasn't sure if it was a "oh my god" what are you doing or a "oh my god" keep doing that, but it wasn't a "no". He thumbed Jeremy's length more deliberately this time and got a buck up into his hand as a response. Michael took that as a good sign. 

 

 

Jeremy's mind was fuzzy. Was this really happening? Maybe he passed out in the middle of masturbating and this was just some weirdly vivid sex dream. And then Michael grazed his fingernail over the slit of his dick and _god no_ this couldn't be a dream because there was no way his piece of shit mind could conjure up something that felt that _good_.

Someone whimpered.

Jeremy was pretty sure it was him because Micheal chuckled under his breath and--Jeremy could feel the air hitch in his throat, and he swore to god he'd loose it if Michael did that again.

He didn't.

Which was probably a good thing because it gave Jeremy a chance to peek up at Michael's face; he looked concentrated, eyes narrowed the corner of his lips pulled just the slightest bit back in a awed smirk. It was the same look he got when he was trying hard and succeeding at beating Jeremy in any game. Except this time there was a blush dusting his cheeks and Jeremy held himself back from pulling him into a kiss because that'd be gay. 

 _Dude. He's touching your dick. That's pretty gay._  

...Alright. Fair enough.

So, unable to come up with any reason not to do this, Jeremy reached up, grabbed the back of Michael's neck, and crashed their faces together. Quite literally. It was rough and a little painful, their teeth clicked against one another and it wasn't anywhere near as graceful as Jeremy had planned it on being but Michael, after getting over the initial shock, smiled and relaxed into it. His lips were softer than Jeremy thought they'd be. Not that Jeremy thought about Michael's lips. Nope. Never. Totally not...

Had Michael kissed people before? It certainly felt like he knew what he was doing. Jeremy's hands tangled into his hair possessively. Michael groaned and Jeremy whispered a quiet "fuck" against Michael's lips before finishing in his hand.

There was a gentle silence as Jeremy basked in the afterglow, only vaguely aware of Michael's lips on his throat while he rutted against his knee. Still a little dazed, Jeremy pushed Michael off him gently and slid off the bed and onto his knees. He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side of the room before looking up at Michael, whose eyes were blown wide behind skewed glasses.

"Are you really gonna make me ask, or...?" Jeremy cocked a brow, proud at how he'd actually managed to sound a bit confident. Especially because he didn't know what the fuck he was doing. 

"Oh," Michael coughed, trying to hide the fact that his voice had raised a few octaves higher in surprise, "a-are you sure you--"

"Sit down, dude," Jeremy cut in, then added more quietly to himself, "I got this," but Michael must of heard because he plopped down on the bed with that horribly dorky grin of his and he really needed to decide on whether to be sexy or cute because Jeremy didn't think he could handle both.

He sat patiently between Michael's legs, nervously watching as the other boy struggled to slip off his belt and undo his jeans. He was wearing Pokemon boxers. Jeremy smiled. What a fucking nerd. 

Not entirely sure how to proceed, Jeremy teased Michael's dick out of his boxers and stared intently at it for a few seconds (whilst blushing profusely) before running an experimental lick from base to tip. He got a shiver from Michael in response. Was that good? He did it again, this time keeping his eyes trained on his friend's face. Michael bit down on his lip, eyes closed blissfully. That was a good sign, right?

Jeremy continued more confidently, a little daunted when he actually took Michael into his mouth. He started slow, mouthing at the tip while his hand worked the rest of the shaft. He flinched when Michael grabbed onto his hair, but the other boy didn't force him down and seemed to have done it to ground himself--his breathing had become labored and Jeremy was surprised with the amount of self-control he was displaying. Jeremy sunk a little further, watching Michael's face intently.

" _Fuck_ , Jer," Michael rolled his hips up a little.

Jeremy hummed happily at the encouragement, surprised when Michael whimpered and gripped his hair tighter in response.  _Oh?_ Jeremy smirked around Michael's length and began humming the  _Indiana Jones_ theme (it was the first song that came to mind). Michael cracked his eyes open, grinning toothily down at Jeremy and mouthing a "really". Jeremy hummed again, getting a breathy laugh out of Michael as he curled his fingers in Jeremy's hair.

"Oh dear god you're perfect," the words came out of Michael's mouth in a low, nearly inaudible whisper. Jeremy felt a shiver run up his spine, not sure if he was meant to hear that. He was glad he did. 

 

 

 _Holy fuck_. Michael bit down on his tongue hard enough that he was sure it'd bleed. No way. This was too fucking _good_. At this point he could barley bite back moans. He was close. 

"Fuck, just--" he wasn't sure how he had intended to finish that sentence. What was he going to say? It was hard to think coherently with his dick shoved down his best friends throat. Wait, were they still friends at this point? He didn't think friends sucked each other's dicks. He moaned shakily as Jeremy's teeth clumsily grazed him.

God, he was close.

What had he been thinking about? Had he been saying something? White ebbed at the edge of his vision and if his eyes hadn't been closed already they would've napped forcefully shut. "Jeremy, I--" he didn't have enough strength to push the rest of the words out of his mouth, his body trembling with anticipation.

Jeremy seemed to take the hint, easing off Michael and working him with his hand. Michael felt his chest tighten, untangling his hand from Jeremy's hair and bringing it up to his mouth, biting down hard on his fingers as he finished. 

When he came down from the high of the orgasm Jeremy had moved from in between his legs. He was standing next to his bedside table now, using a tissue to wipe cum off his (bare) chest. Michael watched him with a lazy interest, slightly dazed. Jeremy sat down next to him, avoiding eye contact. His face had turned a nice shade of pink.  _Cute_.

"That was..." Michael nodded, laying back on the bed as he tucked himself back into his boxers. He put his glasses, which had slipped off at some point, back on his face as well.

"Yeah..." Jeremy flopped back next to him and the two spent a long minute silently staring up at the ceiling. Michael could feel his heart beat painfully against his chest as Jeremy's hand slid next to his, ghosting it hesitantly before grabbing on and locking their fingers together. Jeremy squeezed and Michael looked at him through the corner of his eye, smiled, and squeezed back.


End file.
